Code Geass: The Unbroken Promise
by Noise of Echo
Summary: More than ten years have passed since the success of the Zero Requiem ; however, the peace Lelouch has foundered is threatening to not last long with a few intrigues within the palace thus the witch and the warlock comes back. But the question is... will they only try to protect what they achieved ... or will romance develop during those days? NOT UPDATING
1. A Good Start

Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me nor the characters except for some original characters that will rise as the story is further explained.

**-(sigh) I know this is a typical plot about what happens after Lelouch died, but I really would like to write a story about it, so please enjoy. I enjoy chapter reviews. Critique or suggest if I am lacking, but please don't be too harsh when critiquing. Thanks ~ -**

Five, seven, nine, eleven? How long has it been since Zero Requiem was deemed successful? All he could remember is that excruciating pain that Suzaku – now called Zero, brought him upon stabbing the demon king, and after that was his proclaimed death which brought everyone to joy. Turns out that time, moves on a simple manner of days turning into weeks and so on ; heck, he'd become so much alike C.C, perhaps her company for the past (more than) ten years definitely helped into becoming very much like the Witch.

"Are you really sure that you're, I mean we're coming back?" C.C approached the chuckling Lelouch in the corner of the room. They were away from civilization; where people would hunt down their existence after all C.C was branded by Cornelia as a Witch and deployed some military forces just to imprison the immortal.

"I've decided this right after I died. This is needed, so that there wouldn't be a bastard who would ruin the whole essence of Zero Requiem," Lelouch standing up faced C.C with a stern look.

"Still for Nunally?" Questioning the determination within the statement.

"Partly," Answering the question raised. "Nunally too would die, when that time comes where will you draw the strength of your words from in the future?" a short silence followed. "I'll answer that when it truly comes. For now, we'll work in the shadows,"

"And by shadows, you mean being students," to which Lelouch nodded to. "The easiest way to blend in the crowd," Pointing out the advantage of his plan despite being a rather simple one. After their short conversation, the two began packing their clothes, preparing for their long term journey.

-Ashford Academy: Principal's Office-  
"So you're Lelouch Darlton and you are Cecilia Ash" Milly, now the principal repeated while reading the information on the registration form. Two people were standing over her right now, a pink-haired girl with a hazy blue eyes, and a brown to black haired man with emerald green eye color . Scrutinizing both of them, specially Lelouch's face thinking if she had seen the two around already.

"Yes, principal," Answering politely as possible. "Oh no, call me Milly. All the students here call me that," she clarified; how expected for Milly to be close to the students. "Well then, thanks Milly, we owe you a favor," Lelouch with a smirk exiting with C.C – for now, called as Cecilia.

Upon entering, the two had put the whole section in an uproar, and then into a state of awe as the rumors about the two of them were completely true. Cecilia totally attracted the males division and as for Lelouch, (we all know what will exactly happen, so there's no need to narrate about it)

"Quite down class," the professor said as the two finally entered. The whole class then for a moment have shut up without any trace of their actions a while back.

"Introduce yourselves to the class," commanding the two that at some point it irritated Lelouch for his arrogance, and C.C, still emotionless.

"I am Lelouch Darlton, a pleasure to meet you all," girls feasting upon his sight.

"I am Cecilia Ash, nice meeting you all," boys looked at her at a point that their thoughts were spilling. An angel sent down from Gods. The answer to their prayers.

"Do you have anything to add Ms. Cecilia and Mr. Darlton ? Any questions class?" then a few people raised their hands. Calling out the man in the front row.

"What are your relationship with each other, and why did you transfer at the same time?" was the question and then all the hands were back in the table, seems like everybody has the same question in mind.

"As for that, we're just," Lelouch started, but C.C being a woman who loves to put Lelouch into several degrees of trouble took the chance to finish the sentence. "We're in a relationship wherein we have sworn to be together forever," with a devilish smirk. It was true. The whole sentence was, but their classmates took it on another understanding.

"Eh ?" They shouted, their dreams completely ruined. "You witch," Lelouch whispered.

"So are you two arranged marriage? Or have you decided about it on your own," a torrent of questions bombarded them like a press conference.

"We have decided about it since we first met," playing well nicely. Lelouch cursed under his breath, regretting the decision of dragging C.C into schooling. Oh sure, now his life of solitude is ruined.

"FIRST LOVE!" they all shouted but still sad about the loss of two great preys for love life.

"Have you kissed already ?" Continuing their questions. "This topic," he said trying to calm down the students.

"More than once," C.C playing her cards. The class rioted and Lelouch was in deep shame with the woman beside him. C.C, Cecilia is ruining his life, and to top it all, they've got eternity of just seeing each other's face. Yeah right, talk about fate playing a nice game.


	2. Love Birds

**Code Geass Fanfiction  
Chapter Two: Love Birds **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor any characters in the anime except for some original characters which should appear later on._

_After the rather revealing short introduction, the professor had finally chose to end the ton of questions before it led to anything controversial, explicit, inappropriate for their discussions stating that the class should not be informed about things regarding their personal life. Heck, he implied 'sex life' on the latter part of his sentence._

_Due to the conspicuous remarks of Cecilia, the two new transferees were immediately crowned as the "Love Birds" for their year. As the instructor had pointed out their seating arrangement, the class had dedicated the couple to sit beside one another. They said it was a love spell to bring joy in the future. What are they thinking, they're newly wed?_

_He didn't bother yell at Cecilia, she does her things her way meaning that she does things that will mostly peeve out Lelouch. She does not care about her ways between his condition, just as long that the witch would gain little entertainment – forever._

_Throughout the lectures, the light chuckle of Cecilia could be heard that for a moment he oppugned himself for having to survive her whimsical behavior the last decade. Well, that served as a good thought to distract himself with the monotone discussions._

_"Hey there " a female sprung up behind him once lunchtime came. By the looks of it, the stranger does not belong on their class. "Where's the other love bird?" as she queried the new student. Wasn't it appropriate to first give your name to someone before inquiring or acting like you two know each other?_

_The news spread like wildfire in the school halls and their popularity was instant and soon the students began checking out the said classroom where the two were located. Lunchtime has not been that pressuring for Lelouch's entire school life, and now he even has fan groups as well as Cecilia._

_The student slid a chair towards Lelouch and slump down on it as she waited for an appropriate answer coming from the mouth of the man with a hair color that is switching from black unto mahogany. There was a short silence that followed as Lelouch thought of what he should reply towards the person that had just appeared from his back._

_"Two questions, who and why," as he breathed in and looked at her, doubt on his emerald green contact lens._

_She grinned and twirled her hair on her fingers as she thought of a reply. Mostly gathering attention about her behavior, this woman is very alike with the chairwoman when she was still on her younger age to be precise, when Milly was still the student council president._

_"I'm Delia Ashford!" exclaiming cheerfully while still playing with her blonde hair. Milly had a daughter?_

_He discussed several thoughts wandering inside his head right now, and proved out that his theory was wrong. First, the stranger should have followed Milly's husband's surname that is according to law. Second, if Milly truly had a daughter or some sort of kin, they should be only about ten to twelve years old. And so forth._

_"You're Milly's relative?" he asked quirking an eyebrow despite the answer being 'very' obvious. She nodded mutely but with a hint of annoyance on her reply._

_"Gosh, I don't want her to be my aunt. Just because I'm her niece doesn't mean she can send me to different errands anytime. What am I for her, a servant ?" Delia ranting about the troublesome habit of the old president .Milly's attitude didn't change at all although her face had grown some wrinkles perhaps because of the stress of managing one renowned academy._

_"You're very alike," Lelouch said unable to resist but crack a smile as he reminisced the o' peaceful days when he was still a part of it, long before he had met the witch._

_He cannot identify whether C.C was a blessing for his life or rather a curse. Sure she did present him the power of the kings in order to defeat his father, the emperor. But, what if the two of them didn't meet? Would things be this complicated? He sat idly and for a moment regretted everything that had happened. Shirley wouldn't have died if that was the case. But, that was the past. He cannot regret and sink into a miserable state._

_"You're familiar with Milly?" curious but at the same time dubious. Shoot, he pulled a wrong trigger there._

_"Well, you two acted with the same mannerism, so I concluded that," he explained pulling another subject hopefully diverting the conversation._

_Over the past few years, his eloquent manner of speaking had rusted as well as his intellectuality, but a few games of chess and a few planning for tactics would definitely bring back his skills back in shape just like how it was yesterday when he was still a juvenile, innocent kid who loves playing the classic game of chess against his half-siblings in the Villa._

_"Oh that's why, but no, she's more childish than me ! Anyways, enough of that, will you and your girlfriend please join the student council? " she pleaded with puppy eyes and add some tears for the dramatic effect. It was unexpected for him to be invited easily despite being a new face in the school, but perhaps, Cecilia's bold movement made everything easier to accomplish._

_"I have no qualms about that business," he steadfastly accepted. It would make him access different files making things faster in reassuring that the achieved peace of the Zero Requiem wouldn't crumble away like a ramshackle building._

_That marked the ending of the long string introduction between Delia and him as she swiftly departed the classroom explaining to him that she was breaking school policies about trespassing into other people's classrooms, but hey, who cares about the rules anyways?_

* * *

_A candle floated on the ever-serene water with a carved name on its side. With the name of the demon king carefully carved into it ; it drifted along with several other candles illuminating the venue with melancholy and hope. The name of the demon king peacefully, silently went along with the flow that it felt as if he wasn't known for anything heinous or inhumane._

_"It's been long right, since brother died," Nunally breaking out the silence placing more lit up candles._

_For the loving sister who is now the empress of Britannia ; the infamous popularity of Lelouch didn't stain the purity of the crippled child, but with that she was known to be very different with her brother. Lelouch was known for destruction, Nunally was known for the rebuilding of the structures that were shattered, but both of them long for peace. Their ways were different, but it meant the same ; her brother had just chose to sacrifice his name for the sake of everyone. Until the end, he wore his mask._

_"For the sake of the Zero Requiem, he carried all the burden and extinguished all the sins of the people around him. In order for the world to divert their attention, he decided to commit a more evil act, and let it be written in history," Suzaku standing beside Nunally placed his hand on Nunally's shoulder, encouragingly telling her that the sacrifices his friend made weren't put in vain._

_He hearten back into the days when the war between Japan and Britannia were taking hold. The days wherein they struggled to overcome the adversaries in their daily condition. There was scarcity of food, scavenging would be the only way to get some loots for the day. The foul stench of the deteriorating bodies and the heavy blows of rifles that were deafening._

_And until the moment they met again after seven years, when they have met a green haired woman. The trigger of the dream of Lelouch to awaken. Until the memory of Suzaku swearing to protect Nunally as he stabbed Lelouch – the proclaimed demon king. He was selfless doing everything for Nunally._

_That was Lelouch's primary problem. Only thinking about the others all the while that he would truly taint his hands. Even for a while he didn't become selfish even though he goes around proclaiming that everything he does is for himself. And he will lie for the sake of his goal just to pursue his aspiration. Suzaku gritted his teeth and clenched his fist ; he would make sure that Lelouch would receive a good punch from him if ever they'll meet each other again._

_"But that was brother's kindness, even if everyone became his enemy, he protected those who are important to him," tears trickling down her blemish-free face._

_Suzaku was used to the sight of Nunally crying. There would be times wherein she would be having nightmares, or scream in the middle of the night. Despite that sorrow lingering, she remained steadfast to complete the will of his brother. To change the world anew ; the dream he shared with Nunally._

_They would often times visit that place wherein they would place one candle on the water. Prayers, origami and such just for the hope of meeting the deceased brother .That was their way of saying thank you even though Lelouch's name is expressed with scorn by the people. Only those who knew his real motives expressed their gratitude._

_Suzaku's cellular phone buzzed. Grabbing it immediately from his pocket, he answered the call from Kallen._

_"Big trouble!" the very first greeting of Kallen towards him. Emergency._

_"What is it Kallen?" he asked calmly assessing the degree of the situation. Nunally looked towards Suzaku worried about the phone call._

_"Let's go back already, Suzaku," the empress ordered upon sensing the heat of the problem._

_"A terrorist attack .We couldn't identify the enemy, and I'm waiting before I get deployed. Nunally should be here in an instant," she reported a little nervous about the status._

_"I got it. We'll be back immediately," ending the phone call and riding back to the headquarters with the empress._

* * *

_Lelouch headed towards the cafeteria wherein a wide flat screen television was pasted. He finally found where C.C had went, and there's no way he will let her go and make him enter into all sorts of trouble. Sitting on a bench located in the cafeteria the news station suddenly popped out with a view of two knightmares clashing with one another._

_"Currently live at the Tokyo City, Japan. A terrorist attack is currently happening and the government had already take measures into preventing further damage. On the red knightmare is Kallen Kouzuki, Zero's knight and one of Empress Nunally Vi Brittania's body guards," Lelouch didn't bother listen to the other details regarding the report and observed how the fight will turn out._

_Kallen dashed towards the unknown knightmare frame to which the terrorist quickly dodged. Pulling out one of her swords, she strike the enemy's left arm. Hitting it, she realized that her knightmare's right arm had been cut off, where the canon is placed. The tables were then turned as the terrorist dealt damage into the other parts of the machinery. The result was already determined just by looking at it, but fortunately, reinforcements came and the report was cut off._

_"That was geass, right?" He asked turning to C.C which was also struck with shock upon the defeat of the ace of the black knights._

_"I believe so. The way the knightmare moved was enough to justify it as geass," remembering the case of Rolo._

_"But the whole order's been taken care of already," replying to C.C's statement._

_"We cannot be certain. There might be other codes," she said calmly as the bell rang and tugged Lelouch's arm silently._

_"This hastens the plan," he said and returned to the classroom with Cecilia._

_"Welcome to the Student Council!" Delia exclaimed throwing confetti towards Lelouch and Cecilia. There was a big pizza and a cheese-kun in the middle of the table._

_Delia grabbed the plushy toy and then gave it to C.C , guess what, her eyes brightened up and she smiled. Lelouch couldn't determine if C.C told Delia about her loving cheese-kun, or just a pure coincidence. Whatever, at least by now the old plushy toy could be replaced because it's already in tatters._

_"We couldn't arrange a more grand welcome party because we're filled with paper works, so we just ordered a pizza for everyone," she apologized in advance. That was more than enough for C.C ._

_"There's nothing wrong with it," with a smile._

_"Well then I guess it's time to introduce the members," Delia said and started pointing to herself. "I am Delia Ashford, the student council president. Nice to meet you," with a playful grin._

_"I am Alice Lailac, the treasurer of the student council," said someone with a high pitched voice._

_"I am Watanabe Kana, the public relations officer of the student council. Nice to meet you," a bow in the end just like how Japanese people do their introduction._

_"Alexander Raven is my name, let's be friends, okay? Yes, I am the auditor," the only boy aside from Lelouch in the room. Everyone welcomed them with warmth and that marks the start of their life in the council._

_Their short meeting ended after eating and getting-to-know each other, but that was when Lelouch remembered something important. Dorms. Due to the sudden transfer, they weren't able to arrange any dormitory rooms nor reserve one._

_"You're not yet registering for a dorm?" Delia said as Lelouch confessed the truth. Dialing Milly's number quickly, she interrogated her aunt if ever there are other available dorms. "No more?" with a frown on her face._

_"I guess we'll just stay on a hotel for a while,"_

_"No! You cannot do that. Hotels are far from here," blocking the hallway with her arms as she asked and insisted Milly to find another place. After minutes of arguing with the chairwoman, they've finally decided on something. Delia led the two towards a familiar path on the school. They were heading back towards their old home when Lelouch was still a student._

_"This place," as he stared into the room. The things are still completely organized like how it was when they left it._

_"It's a special place in the school, but since it's not really used or valued by other people, Milly decided to let you two stay here for a while until she can find an available space. This is the place where Empress Nunally was sheltered before, but consider yourself special that's why," she explained quickly leaving the two after all she's already tired from today's work._

_"This place is special indeed," he whispered as he got back into the moments of being a student in the academy. C.C held his hand and looked at him._

_"I'd rather not get myself taken aback by memories. It will only hurt," she said sadly, for after all they are immortals now._

* * *

_Milly's still on her office until she received a phone call from someone._

_"Hello?" she answered expecting that number._

_"We've already found the results of your questions. There's no person named Cecilia Ash nor Lelouch Darlton. They're not registered in our list," a man said which worried Milly more. The two of them, who could they be exactly._

_"Ah thank you for that," ending the call immediately and then pondered. He looked like Lelouch, but shouldn't that guy be dead already? She pondered more._

_"There's no point if I don't ask them," she said silently on her office._

* * *

_Lelouch sat down on the floor beside C.C's bed as he thought of the next moves he needs to take. Things have started to revolve again, and now he needs to at least contact someone who he can help. He didn't become immortal without much thought after all. _

_"Le-louch" C.C whispered on her sleep. He went closer to her._

_"I .. l-ove, you," sleep talking was it. He smiled and gazed upon C.C ; she looked defenseless on her sleep._

_"Me too," kissing her cheeks lightly and then left the room entering his sleep on the couch._

* * *

_Note: Sorry if the battle scene is too vague, unfortunately battle scenes are not my type of writing, but I'll try my best to make it more detailed !_


	3. Identity

_**Chapter Three: Identity**_

_Lelouch woke up earlier than usual, he managed to glom the remote control from the hands of C.C, for she pulled an almost all nighter watching re runs of the new kids cartoon show titled : The Adventures of Cheese-kun. Such an avid fan she is, he couldn't liberate the idea of C.C being lame for going that far just because of her loyal support for that plushy toy._

_Lelouch turned the television using the remote control, and switched the channel to a news oriented one even before C.C's ears could pick up the sound of the cartoon character's dialogues with each other. Apparently, she's got an extreme ear when it comes to her favorite things such as pizza, and now, Lelouch will add the lame kids show on that list of the things he should watch out for._

_Adding a few more volumes in order to make the news more audible, he listened attentively on the headliners. Something about – "Demon King, LelouchVi Britannia, Still Alive? The Masked Hero, a Hidden Accomplice?".Ludicrous. The news was a replay of the press conference addressed towards the Masked Hero, aka. Zero._

_"So sir, do you believe that the tyrant, Lelouch Vi Britannia is still alive and is hiding somewhere?" a news reporter asked in order to write a sweet, juicy article, and of course earn stash of cash._

_"You have seen me slay the demon king, and I assure you that's enough proof," Suzaku was never good with media, and until now his skills nor his finesse haven't improved._

_A sudden voice record has been played breaking the silence in the room. And as the tape went on, there was shock within the media's eyes._

_"Where are you taking him?" It was clearly the voice of Suzaku in the tape._

_"We're going to hide. He's still alive, after a few more years we'll come back," C.C replied according to the voice record. Even Lelouch couldn't believe what was in the controversial tape. He knew that the witch talked with Suzaku before they left Britannia and concealed themselves away from public, but he wasn't able to calculate the risk of that; he thought that there wouldn't be any witness, nor someone can record the exact conversation._

_"C.C, you know that is against his will. I mean Lelouch's will," the masculine voice said giving away the name of the woman in the conversation._

_"It's something between the two of us. Just do your job after all he entrusted it to you," and the tape ended, the media was fired up with that, but they have no clue who recorded the conversation nor the person who played it. The press conference was cut using the power of the empress's order who was with Zero that time._

_Lelouch immediately closed the television and fidgeted his fingers. It was absurd, but is not unattainable. Placing his hand under his chin, he pondered. Would it be the best move if he would go towards Suzaku now? Or would it result into more adversaries ?_

_C.C came out of the bedroom with only her undergarments on. Not too unusual. She yawned and immediately sat in front of the television. She turned it on, and of course would turn it to the channel of her favorite show._

_"You're so serious, and it's still very early," tilting her head on his shoulders while she watched the cartoon._

_He sighed with deep stress. C.C didn't care about his own things rather, she only cared for her properties or anything she claims to be hers, and his problems are not included on that list. It was completely wrong. They were accomplices after all, right?_

_"There's a leak. Your conversation with Suzaku," managing to tell the green haired girl about the latest news. So much things have happened which greatly hastened their plans, and now Lelouch couldn't even tell if whether a war would erupt once again._

_C.C nodded mutely, expecting the words of her partner. Her stomach grumbled while she listened to his statement. She tugged his arms gently like a puppy asking its master for food._

_"I'm hungry," she stated with a frown._

_"There's pizza in the refrigerator," he answered not wandering away from the main subject._

_She shook her head and stared towards Lelouch. Apparently, she ate it while watching the replay of the brand new cartoon, and now they were out of supplies (pizza). Tugging his arm with more force now, she implied it. She hugged him like an available pillow, and rested her head on his lap trying to forget about the issues regarding her stomach._

_"You're too carefree,"_

_"You're too dense," C.C replied as she continued watching the cartoon._

_"You're too lazy," he argued with her._

_"You're too hardworking," she replied the antonym of it. Laughing silently, she brushed her lips on Lelouch's "But I guess that's your charm," and then loosened her grip from his mouth._

_"You're too flirty,"_

_"With you," finishing the sentence. "Anyways, I'll order the pizza. Pay it," grabbingLelouch's cellphone and shortly after that, she made the transaction with the cashier._

_C.C patted his shoulders encouragingly. There's nothing wrong with calculating every move he makes, but the thing that is unhealthy is when he gets over dense just because of a miscalculation, or such thing like that. There was no need to act in that demeanor, but perhaps that was just Lelouch's way of being secure._

_"We're accomplices," she uttered. She took a bite on the pizza that was just delivered, still fresh while she remained hugging the body of Lelouch._

_He felt slightly secured as C.C reiterated the word she always say. They're accomplices. Partners in crime. She would be there when he needed her the most, vice versa. After all, the young teenager wouldn't have survived the war if C.C wasn't around nor would he be able to create the world anew. The person who gave him the power .The person who served as his stepping stone. C.C_

_Smiling as he gazed upon the sight of the witch, he couldn't help but remember the moments when they discussed things each other .The plans with the Black Knights, and the missions she participated. The short moment of bliss amidst the war. He couldn't help but crack a laughter._

_"Well I guess keeping you as company isn't so bad of a choice," he said ruffling her remarkable light green hair. The alarm then went off. Exactly, six in the morning ._

_"It's a nice thing they're open twenty four hours for delivery," C.C blurted out of nowhere as she licked her fingers with the remaining crumbs of the pizza, and a few bits of the melted cheese and grease of oil._

_"Can you still pilot knightmares, C.C?" Lelouch asked her as a first step towards the fulfillment of his plan. Whoever they are fighting now, he wouldn't take them too lightly, for sure they too have some trick upon their sleeves._

_"Depends. If technology advanced far much changing the controls of a knightmare, I believe that I need some sort of review. But I still know the basics," she said grabbing clothes from Lelouch's cabinet, and the wig she threw on the floor. Then they headed towards the Ashford Academy._

* * *

_"Lelouch ! Milly's calling for the two of you," Delia rushed towards them as they entered the classroom. She was trying hard to grasp for her breath._

_"Erm, why?"Lelouch asked as he dropped his bag on the table. He didn't expect Milly to call him suddenly._

_"I don't know, but she told me to call you immediately. That old hag, just because she's the chairwoman doesn't give her the right to make me run errands and why am I even following her. Geez," she complained, Lelouch nodded and pulled C.C along with him._

_"Milly?" as he knocked on the door of her office. He was quickly allowed to enter by the chairwoman._

_"I was told that you were looking for us,"Lelouch asked politely as he entered the office and took a seat along with C.C_

_"Ah, yes. I have some important business with the two of you. You see, we value the safety of the students within the academy due to some instances in the past. Apparently, we have trouble with the two of you," she said as professional as possible. Milly handed them their form upon registering in the school, and cleared her throat. She stared at the two students, her prominent wrinkles now the most noticeable on her facial structure._

_"I have found out that you wrote faux details on your register form, and I cannot excuse this matter easily," placing her two hands on top of her lips waiting for a reply._

_It was expected for Milly to know the truth, but not this immediate. Perhaps because she handled the case with Lelouch when he first entered the academy that now she can easily tell what's a lie from not. Lelouch softly placed the paper back on the table and smirked. This could be the help he is desperately searching for._

_"But you see, we too have our own situations to handle that we were rather forced to submit this information," Lelouch reasoned out with skill on his tone and a slight volume of threat._

_"I could have understand it if you just told me," she replied as an instructor this time. A guidance counselor._

_"The public is not forthcoming towards the delicacy of the subject," C.C moved with nervousness, but she knew Lelouch could handle the situation perfectly._

_"Why so?" Milly questioned again quirking her eyebrow._

_The reaction Lelouch expects was already under procedure, and he knew he could trust Milly with this stuff despite her jolly character ; she knew how to handle secrets well, just like the case of Lelouch. His true was able to keep it all throughout his schooling._

_"My name is obsolete already," Lelouch stated on a way one would want to dig deeper._

_"Have you heard of the news this morning? A leaked conversation?" he asked. Milly nodded._

_"Don't tell me..Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Milly said filled with shock upon stating that name once again. It was rather a taboo to explicitly state the cursed name without proper reason._

_"And we have fulfilled the message on the tape about coming back after a few years," C.C said removing her wig showing off her true hair which made Milly gape._

_"That was unnecessary C.C"_

_"I just don't want you to steal the limelight," she reasoned out, her beauty more enhanced upon the sight of her innate structure._

_"Are you wearing a wig too?" Milly asked, tears trickling down her cheeks like she'd seen someone that just recently rose from the dead. She pushed her chair backwards and tightly hugged Lelouch. One might mistake it as sexual harassment, but it was a meeting between two friends after a decade._

_"Erm no. I should say I have missed the president's festivals within the school all this time," as he returned the hug given by Milly._

_C.C's expression grew from fond into jealousy. Lelouch doesn't hug acquaintances that easily, nor did she receive a hug from him and it was vexing that the woman with blonde hair reaching her shoulders just got one. She turned her head and pouted. It seemed childish, but what's wrong with it. She's a woman._

_"But I can't believe it. The two of you, you've not aged!" as she grabbed some tissues located on her desk and then sneezed. She wiped away her tears, some of her make-up have smudged upon wiping the liquid away._

_"I'd put that topic on another day," he excused himself from talking about geass and things regarding immortality._

_"Lelouch, when you took the throne, you just acted as a tyrannical leader, right?" Milly asked him, trying to persuade the old friend into having another conversation with her. She took back the paper away from the two and placed it inside two folders and returned it inside her desk once again._

_"I cannot answer that, the things I did there are nothing but a reflection of my own self," he lied to the others again. He didn't want them to figure out about his plans that time. Sure, he did hate his father and used that to own the throne, but that was mainly a cover, so that they will think he's a ruthless bastard who wants everything for himself. Lelouch didn't want all of them to know the real reasons he acted, so that until the end they will hate him._

_He sighed, but they were longtime friends._

_"But, it didn't require you to be hated by everyone just for the sake of Nunally," she said sympathizing the man who took everything on his feeble shoulders._

_"I needed to !Many lives were wasted because of me, and that was the best I could do. It wasn't only for Nunally. Shirley, Euphie and everyone, they were a part of my goal," Why is he telling her this now ?_

_"If ever," she stopped midway unable to produce the next words. "never mind," Milly smiled and ended the awkward topic._

_"We need help,"Lelouch blurted out after their conversation. He needs to enter the palace without no one suspecting their identity and Milly is the best bet he could place now. After all, she's a friend of Nunally._

_"Help? For what?" eager to support the two on their mission .She trusted Lelouch, she understands a part of him that wants to live on the remaining peace .Whatever the cost of that action, she's willing to receive it, even if that line sounded so heroic._

_"Entering the palace .You're friends with Nunally, so there wouldn't be much attention attracted," he stated determined to continue the plan._

_"I can do that, but Nunally's under a lot today. The leakage of the news, the media swarming around her asking her many things, and attacks appearing from nowhere,"_

_"That's why I need to be there .At least, I can offer them some help," he replied growing more tired as the dialogues passed._

_"Are you going to tell them your real identity?" she asked worried about the result. Lelouch shook his head._

_"There's only one person there that knows my identity," he cannot manage to give away the secret of Zero._

_"I'll call you later once I've got the word from Nunally," making the two leave the office._

_He rested the responsibility upon Milly's hands. If whether they'll manage to get in contact with Suzaku before things worsen is up to her, and Lelouch trusted her that much. But if they weren't able to get in the palace safely then he and C.C would just break in and hopefully everything goes without causing a huge ruckus._

_The classes went on. By the time C.C and Lelouch reached their classroom, it was midway of the first subject. History. Great, now they'll discuss how much of a tyrant Lelouch was during his days, or things about the Nazi government. He couldn't help but think how much disarray was there in the past. And how C.C managed to live hell._

_"The immediate trigger for the war was due to the Nazi invasion of Poland, a conquest too far for the allied nations who had seen Austrian and Czech lands subsumed into Reich already. The driving force was unquestionably Hitler, who wanted war and racial domination. But argument rages about their wider background, the political, cultural and economic climate which allowed Hitler into power to begin with" (taken from ) Lelouch remembering his history lessons as a prince and as an alumni of the school, gave him a big round of applause from the students who are still dividing their attention into studying Japanese history and European history, for the two major countries have been allies as soon as Lelouch was thrown away from the throne._

_"A splendid summarization of a part of the World War II " the teacher greeted him._

_C.C was quiet the whole period of the History class and of the next lectures, but she is doing well when it comes with essay, reports, projects and such. Odd indeed. And she was pouting. Weird. Did the witch just swallow some rotten food?_

_"Lelouch, did you make Cecilia cry?" Delia asked while the two were inside the student council room managing papers, preparing for a sports activity. C.C was nowhere to be found during lunch nor does Lelouch care about it, or maybe he does, but not that much for it to meddle with his activities._

_"I didn't. What made you say that?" curiously asking the president while he handled the duties of a vice president very versatile. Delia shot a look of doubt and blame upon Lelouch._

_"I get it that you're handsome, charming and intelligent, but don't use that as a reason to see other girls," she scolded with a mother aura effect._

_"We're not even dating," he confessed the truth._

_"You broke up?" her voice echoed loudly in the office misunderstanding his statement._

_Lelouch scratched his head. In times when this situation occur, the more he speaks the more he gets misunderstood. He stopped filing the documents, but instead thought of a more appropriate answer._

_"It's complicated," he cannot think of a more close word other than that nor does he want to make his sentence too narrative. Just remaining concise would be the best move._

_"Did she misunderstand something. Did she see you hug, hold hands with, kiss (on the cheeks) with another girl?" she interrogated like a love guru._

_He ran back into the memories since morning until lunch. Hug…. Hug… Is she jealous with Milly ?_

_"The hugging part, but it's only a greeting. No need to be jealous about anything there," Lelouch explained, and thought of why would C.C ever be jealous with Milly. She's on her older 20's and is soon hitting thirty ; there's no reason to misunderstand that as affection towards someone, right?_

_"That's it! Geez, even if it's only a hug, girls tend to be very conscious about it. Also, if you don't frequently do that, she'll start thinking like there's a problem with your relationship. Look Lelouch, Cecilia is your girlfriend. Don't even try to make her cry at least once, or as the president of this student council I will seriously make you pay for that! Now work!" Delia commanded him like how Milly would bother him about paper works that are on deadline._

_Does C.C even cry?_

_"Hey pres. ,have you been in love with someone seriously, or did someone love you already," he asked, unable to determine why he's asking romantic things now._

_"I guess. I don't know. How about you Lelouch? Did someone love you already?"_

_"There was one who loved me, but, it's not really for the two of us. Several issues about why," he replied about the matter regarding Shirley. Her last words, and last breath still carefully weaved on his mind._

_"But did you also love that person? I mean more than a friend," the process of the papers slowing down as they talked about their personal life._

_"I __**loved **her. As a companion, a friend, but I gave it up already. I realized things too late," with hint of sadness and his eyes trance back into the days when Shirley's smiles were on their prime. "Lulu!" the words she often told him._

_"If ever you'll meet her again, will that irrevocable choice of yours waver?" she asked somewhat interested on his life, but not too interested to ask who she is, why and who Lelouch truly is._

_"She told me, she'll fall in love with me again, no matter how many times. Funny, " suddenly remembering the words of C.C. "I'd rather not be taken aback by memories, they'll hurt in the end." He laughed. He's very weak, didn't he already made up his mind after the Zero Requiem. Face the future._

_"But Cecilia's there already. Does she even know about this?" concerned about both his feelings and C.C's._

_He cannot identify whether C.C was just playing a game with her when she said that she loves him, but he played along and whispered the sweet words. Or whether their gentle kisses held meaning and if ever their hugs contained warmth .Or whether the two of them are losing the true essence of love._

_"She knows. From the start she knew," he replied and continued arranging the stock of papers that were everywhere._

_"Cecilia loves you, Lelouch. But you can't just notice it, or you're just bewildered about several things," which ended their long conversation._

* * *

_"Hey hurry up already, we're running late for the next class,"_

_"It's not my fault that the instructor forgot about time! Wait for me," while she fixed her tie and brushed her flowing hair._

_Cecilia decided to roam around for a while, still trying to throw away the jealousy, insecurity she felt around Milly and Lelouch. They were old friends, nothing more than that. That's why there's no need to be like that, right? While walking around, she passed by a woman. A female with bright orange hair, and with eyes colored deep green. She ran while meticulously fixing her hair tying it into a pony tail, and held her comb on her mouth._

_It couldn't be … SHIRLEY?_

_"Time flows too fast, and I'm getting insecure. Funny why I can still feel those emotions,"_

* * *

_Suzaku sat in front of the meeting table. It was terrible. Very terrible. Several problems rose because of the controversial tape, and still there are problems left unsolved. He sighed as the council questioned his identity once again, asking whether he was truly an accomplice of Lelouch, and whether they want to take over the throne. There were also rumors about him trying to murder the empress._

_"Zero, this seems harsh, but we cannot do anything but ask you this. Please remove your mask," a member pleaded to which the others gave their approval to._

_"I am Zero, nothing more than that," he replied knowing too well that his real identity is already buried below the ground. Suzaku Kururugi, knight of zero, a deceased person._

_"We know that. We meant your real identity," another jumped in._

_"Like I said, my real identity is Zero. Nothing more than that," he stubbornly replied. There's no appointed destination on this pointless discussion._

_He wondered if Lelouch ever thought that something like this would happen. Perhaps yes, that's why C.C took him and escaped, but he asked himself when will the two return. It's not like he needed help so badly. The entry located in the room slowly opened, Nunally entered. All the members bowed down to welcome the presence of her majesty._

_"Please don't doubt the existence of Zero," she said innocently. He gazed upon Nunally who was now twenty five. Her light brown hair tied into a braid, and her diamond like violet eyes that were once shut by geass. She is now as strong as her brother, Lelouch._

_"The perpetrator wants to misguide the government, assaulting each one of us using that controversy," she served as the moral support for the entire government._

_"Yes your highness," each of them stated._

_"Zero, are there any progress regarding the person who set this up?" she asked as she strolled her wheelchair beside the masked man._

_"Apparently, there's no clue about how the trick was pulled off. There weren't any traces ; it seems like the system was hacked," Zero reported._

_"I see. Are the terrorist attacks already solved by the military?"_

_"That's. Not yet your highness. They appear from nowhere, and then once back-up comes, they would flee immediately. We think that there's a connection between the two parties,"_

_"I highly think too. Well then, trace all the network systems in the field of media. Even if the hacker is very talented, there will always be a left mark about the crime. That's all, you're dismissed," she commanded._

_After a few minutes, the members went back to their own offices. She turned to Zero, with a serious look on her eyes._

_"Zero, is Lelouch still alive," carefully selecting her words for there might be someone spying them._

_"No," he lied as he remembered one of the messages of Lelouch to him._

_'Don't tell Nunally. If she'll realize the truth, she'll only get hurt,'_

_"I killed him that day," he lied once again. He followed Lelouch's words despite knowing that it will hurt Nunally too. To protect everyone, it is one of the things he should bear. Lies._

* * *

_Note: For some reasons, I don't like this chapter that much .  
Really sorry.  
Do review ! _


	4. Rational Thinking ?

**A Code Geass Fan Fiction **  
**The Unbroken Promise **  
**Chapter Four: Rational Thinking ?**

* * *

"I hate you!" Nunally exclaimed.

"Please, let me explain," Suzaku persuaded as he repeatedly knocked on Nunally's chamber. She reluctantly opened the door, still, her face contained the abhorrence towards his existence.

"I understand everything. The fact that you are Suzaku . The fact that all along I played with you and brother's plans. The fact that you agreed to personally slay your **'best friend' **. Everything Zero," with clear disgust on her words. "Tell me. Why ? I only yearned for that world….. The world where brother and I are together… We did nothing wrong."

Suzaku didn't know what to do ; whether or not he should help Nunally ease her sorrow, or grieve over the fact that he agreed to participate in Lelouch's plans. Whether he should be happy that what he did is for the better, or if whether he should let himself be consumed with guilt over the fact that he betrayed everyone.

Behind his mask, he finally understood about the words of Lelouch ; about the mask being very heavy, and how he'll thread a world sunk in lies. And finally, he understood that despite how close he and Nunally were before, everything would change, and for all his life, that certain distance between the two of them would stay even if they would be within each other's company every day.

Cornelia then paraded through the hall and strode towards Nunally and Zero. He personally knew that deep inside, Cornelia was praising the heavens about the miracle that occurred , for taking away the life of the tyrant : Lelouch.

"The funeral will begin shortly, Nunally," she reported.

"Thank you for hearing my plea big sister," as she wiped away her tears.

"Take note that despite you call this a funeral, most wouldn't, rather they would treat is as a celebratory act," the royal princess reminded. Nunally faced her with a stern look and nodded. She realized it by the time Lelouch died that honorary processes, or whatnot, people wouldn't repay it with respect. "And that the only reason I agreed with the funeral is because you will be the empress, being the only left relative of Lelouch,"

* * *

"Are you even listening to me Zero?" Kallen's voice resounded inside the room. "It's because of your conversation with that damned witch that we're facing a huge crisis," she scolded him. She slapped his face (mask) with a paper fan she folded before proceeding to the room. She arranged a stack of papers and one by one laid it on the table. Different newspapers with almost the same headlines on them.

Suzaku sighed and read the headliners one by one. "Zero, an apparent ally of the former emperor?" or "The Hero of Justice Affiliated with the Affairs of the Tyrant King!" . What a headache.

"The only way we could avoid further damage is to either divert their attention, or give no comment about the issue," Kallen suggested. "Whoever they are , I don't get their motives on doing this to the government,"

"And let's try our best to distance from one another," as he exited the room, for that would be one of the best countermeasures they could set-up for the time being. Saying that the other parties are related to the government, there's no saying on how much information they could fish out from every member of the council.

* * *

She laid down on her bed as C.C tried to sort out her emotions one by one although she doesn't know anymore how to do so. Well all she knows is that Lelouch refuted her beliefs. As she turned her body sideways , she crumpled the bed sheet that was within the reach of her hand. Her heartbeat resounding. _'I'm becoming more human now,' _C.C thought steadily and smiled over her statement wondering whether that was a good thing or an unnecessary baggage.

C.C stayed on that same position as if she was a marble statue, clearly defined - every angle of her figure told so. Then an abrupt knocking appeared on the door frame. It was most probably Lelouch.

"Cecilia, are you in there?" It was still strange, for Lelouch to call her by that name, and over some reasons she felt cold. The warmth of her real name got dispersed in the air. She felt like she isn't existing at all. "I'm going inside,"

Once again, Lelouch did the same actions all over again as he fixed the scattered clothes - even undergarments of C.C. He probably got used to it, for over ten years, he consecutively reenact the usual measures upon entering the room of the good o'l lazy C.C.

"You should learn how to fix your things properly," he said as he arranged the stock of clothes C.C has stored in her cabinet.

"Do I need to?" C.C shrugged. "Concerned about me?"

"Yes, surprisingly," he fixed his gaze towards C.C who was once again nibbling on a pizza.

"Don't be," she voiced out with a stern expression pasted on her golden eyes. _'Because you'll only get hurt. I must stay away' _she thought helplessly.

"Let's be more than allies," Lelouch suggested as his fingertips crept towards her palm, gently staying on top of it. "So that I'll have the right to get worried,"

"I don't want to," as she broke free from the touch of Lelouch that made her heart beat countless times.

"Rejecting me that fast?" he chuckled.

"You're not even sincere about it, it's no good. You're only forcing yourself Lelouch, let's not play anymore,"

"Perhaps. I don't even know if the kisses I give you hold value to me, but I know that you're important for me. C.C . Because whenever I'm with you, I don't think that forever is such a vast space,"

"Let's just stay as comrades," she ended their conversation. _'After all, you haven't met her yet,' _C.C thought.

* * *

This is a very very very very very very very random chapter, specially the conversation of Lelouch and C.C. I just couldn't think of ANYTHING, but I was very bored. Now I hate myself D;


End file.
